


Have you ever been in love?

by mcustancm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Depressed Peter Parker, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Valentine's Day, Watch the ironman 3 deleted scenes first!, happy valentine's day, this is the fluffiest thing i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcustancm/pseuds/mcustancm
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Peter and Harley are skipping school, eating dry cereal in May Parker's apartment.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	Have you ever been in love?

**Author's Note:**

> the ironman 3 deleted scenes are mentioned in this fic, so make sure you watch them: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEmjRzZTpu4&t=605s (time stamp 6:43 to 10:17)

“Have you ever been in love, Parker?” Harley asks him, they’re both in the kitchen of Peter and May’s apartment on Valentine’s day. They both didn’t have valentines and didn’t want to school with everyone being in love all around them. Yet Harley just had to ask  _ that _ question. Peter really didn’t want to answer the question so he just ate another spoonful of dry cereal and just nodded his head, hoping that Harley would end the conversation, but in true Harley Keener fashion, he didn’t.    
“Who was it?” Harley asks, taking the box of cereal. 

“You know them,” Peter sighed taking the box back. Harley glared at him, “I was eating that.”

“Sucks,” Peter smirks. 

Harley chuckles and rolls his eyes “So who was it?”

“I’m not gonna share that.” Peter says softly “too personal, besides they didn’t like me anyway.”

“Oh c’mon Peter.” Harley begs, “I’ll tell you who my first love was.”

“That’s no fun, I don’t know anyone in Rose Hill,” Peter says as he swiftly grabs two cans of coke from the fridge. He hands one to Harley before accepting the deal. “Fine, but you have to watch at least three hours of great British Bakeoff with me,” Peter smirked. Harley reluctantly agreed and took a sip of his soda. 

“His name was EJ,” Harley started out. “He was a complete dick and was super homophobic.”

“Then why did you love him?” Peter asks, leaning against the counter. 

“Im getting there, hold on,” Harley told him, peter huffed as Harley continued his story. “The same time I met Tony is when I found out I loved EJ. He bullied me since I was nine up until I saved him from drowning. He kept calling me gay ‘n shit.”

“You are gay…” 

“Yeah, but when he said it it was a form of hatred and bullying. Plus I didn’t know yet. Well, I did, but I was super confused.” Harley said.

“Oh, yeah that makes sense” Peter sighed and nodded “Continue,”.

“When Tony left the town, EJ started to respect me a little more, he didn’t shout homophobic comments at me. And I don’t exactly know why I loved him as much as I did. But I did convince him to kiss me in the seventh grade, he was in eighth.” Harley shrugged “That’s about it,”

“Why do you think he kissed you back?” Peter asked cautiously. He didn’t want to invade on Harley’s reminiscent of his childhood. But Harley answered Peter’s question anyway. 

“Questioning his sexuality? I’m not completely sure.” Harley sipped his soda “Okay, your turn.”

Peter groaned and banged his head on the fridge. “Fine” He whined before turning to face Harley (who was on the verge of laughter) again. “You okay?” Harley asks. Peter nods and begins his story.

“As I said, you know them,” He sighed “It’s MJ,”.

“MJ? Really? But she’s a-” But Peter interrupted him.

“A lesbian, I know.” Peter sighed, “But she was in the closet at the time so how was I supposed to know.” Peter huffed. He finished the rest of his soda and placed it on the counter. 

“So why did you love her then?” Harley asks, jumping up to sit on the counter. 

“To be honest, I don’t know. She’s extremely pretty and I just love her attitude towards anything and everything. But I like those qualities in her as just a friend too. It’s just confusing,” Peter sighed and shook his head.

“What about now?” Harley asks him.

“What do you mean?” Peter tilts his head and asks. 

“Do you love someone now?” Harley asks.

“I do… but I’m a hundred percent sure they don’t feel the same way.” He sighed before looking down at the floor “it’s not a big deal, I’ll get over it.”

“Well, who is it?” Harley took the box of cereal and ate another hand full. 

“Why would I tell you?” Peter says.

“Cause maybe I can help.” Harley shrugs. Peter laughs and shakes his head. 

“I’d rather die than tell you,” Peter said. “But since I wanna die-”

“Don’t say that… we’ve been over this Pete, the only way your gonna get your head screwed on right-”

“Is to take my meds and be positive, I know I know.” Peter sighed. “It’s just difficult. I don’t like having to force a smile on my face.”

Harley nods slowly and doesn’t respond. Silence fills the room before Peter speaks up again. 

“It’s you, y’know.” He says softly.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Harley says, a little bit confused.    
“You asked me if I loved anyone right now, I do… it’s you Harls.”

“You love me?”

“Yeah… at least I think I do. My chest is always so tight when I’m around you and I just wanna kiss you all the time- I hope that doesn’t sound weird I-It’s just your so pretty and I-i’m just me and why would you just like me. I mean Im just Peter Parker. Boring Peter Parker. But you’re Harley… outgoing, funny, caring Harley Keener… and you’re pretty a-and you’re you... now im just rambling-” But he was cut off by Harley’s lips on his. Harley’s lips were chapped but it still felt like he was kissing God’s work. The kiss was short and sweet and left Peter in a daze.

“And you kissed me… why?”

“Peter, I have been feeling this exact same way since I met you. You make my heart go crazy. And believe me, I know how cliche that sounds.”

“We met almost two years ago… you’ve felt this way for two years? Why didn’t you say anything?” Peter said, his eyes wide open. 

“Why didn’t I say anything! Why didn’t you say anything?” Harley says to him “I could’ve kissed you years ago!” With that, Peter laughs a little bit.    
“That was a nice kiss…”

“Long overdue,” Harley said.

“Hey, Harley… wanna be my valentine?” Peter asks. Harley nods quickly and Peter kisses him. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Harley repeats. 

“And… last time I checked, you owe me three hours of great British Bakeoff,” Peter said, taking Harley’s hand in his. Harley huffed but followed Peter to the couch where they did end up watching more than three hours of great British Bakeoff. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and happy Valentine's day!
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated <3 (spread the love for Valentine's day!!)


End file.
